Hellboy: Blood and Iron
Hellboy: Blood & Iron is a 2007 supernatural thriller animation based on the Dark Horse Comic series Hellboy by Mike Mignola. A previous animated film entitled Hellboy: Sword of Storms was released on February 6, 2006. Plot In a series of flashbacks played in reverse chronological order it is related that in 1939, young Professor Bruttenholm investigated a series of murders in Eastern Europe. Erzsebet Ondrushko, a vampiress who bathed in the blood of innocents to stay young, and sold her soul to the Queen of Witches, the goddess Hecate, was responsible, and had just kidnapped the fiancee of one of the townsmen. When the search party confronted Erzebet in her castle, all members of the party were horribly killed, and Bruttenholm was left to face her alone. He tricked her into the sunlight, effectively destroying her. In the present day, the elderly Bruttenholm, having stepped down as director of the BPRD takes an unusual interest in a supposed haunting in the Hamptons, on Long Island. Hotel mogul Oliver Trombolt (a close friend of the BPRD's budget controllers in the Senate) has asked for an investigation of a house he is renovating for use as a resort hotel. It is blatantly obvious that Trombolt is merely staging a publicity stunt, but Bruttenholm feels that something genuinely supernatural may be taking place there. He decides to investigate it himself, taking top BPRD agents, Hellboy, Liz Sherman, Abe Sapien along, together with a junior agent named Sydney Leach. Much to Bruttenholm's horror, it turns out that the ghosts are Erzsebet's victims, and a plot is taking place to resurrect the vampiress from the grave. In this she has been unwittingly aided by Trombolt, who has in fact constructed a whole marketing campaign around Erzebet to draw tourists to the castle, and assembled a large collection of torture devices from Erzebet's castle in Europe in a display room of the house. On the second day of their stay in the house, the inhabitants are all attacked, separately, by Erzebet's servants. The crew must deal with everything from a pack of ravenous phantom hounds, a werewolf created from one of Bruttenholm's old friends, and a pair of harpy-hags that created the werewolf whom are servants to Erzsebet and followers of Hecate. Hellboy is investigated by Hecate and must battle a mortal form of Hecate herself. Though she attempts to coax him to the dark side, he blatantly refuses. Bruttenholm proves himself yet again by outwitting Erzsebet, deceiving her despite his older and slower age and destroying her again. Hellboy manages to subdue Hecate by exposing her to sunlight, although he is severely injured in the process. The surviving harpy-hag manages to escape. Cast *Ron Perlman as Hellboy *Selma Blair as Liz Sherman *Doug Jones as Abe Sapien *Peri Gilpin as Professor Kate Corrigan *John Hurt as Professor Trevor Bruttenholm *Jim Cummings as Tom Manning *Rob Paulsen as Sydney Leach *J. Grant Albrecht as Oliver Trumbolt *Cree Summer as Hecate *James Arnold Taylor as Young Trevor *Grey DeLisle as Anna *Kath Soucie as Erzsebet Ondrushko *Dee Dee Rescher as Harpy-Hags External links * * 2 Hellboy: Blood & Iron Category:Animated Films